


Plea of Jealousy

by Albeeboo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hisoka is a background character in this, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albeeboo/pseuds/Albeeboo
Summary: Tasuku carries Hisoka all the time,  so why couldn't he carry Homare for once?
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Plea of Jealousy

Another day, another game of finding where Hisoka fell asleep. This morning, it was in front of the door. And in the afternoon, he was sound asleep in the courtyard, in front of the bench. Not on it, but in front of it. There was no telling why he was there, but really, an explanation wasn’t needed anymore. 

"Seriously Mikage?" Tasuku mumbled even though he knew very well Hisoka couldn't hear him. With a heave, the sleeping prince was lifted up and lugged up the stairs to room 205. Tasuku was about to just drop him off on his bed and leave, but right when he set him down, a loud groan sounded from the other side of the room. A quieter one, yet still as dramatic, could be heard from Hisoka's bed.

"What's up with you, Arisugawa?" Tasuku walked over to where Homare sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I've not had a brilliant idea all day, and I am just so very drained.." The poet dramatically sprawled himself over his chair. "If only I had some inspiration! Why, Tasuku, help me!" He rolled himself onto the floor in some odd display of desperation.

Tasuku stared at him. He couldn't form a response to whatever that was even if he tried.

"Hold me! Carry me in your arms as you do with him! Only then will my excellence return to me!" Homare pleaded at Tasuku's knees, clearly keeping the aforementioned "him" awake. 

"Not happening." 

"Tasuku! Have you no heart?!" The disaster of a man latched himself onto the other's leg. Though the poet made claims that he couldn't write, he sure found the words to spout something out.

"Fruitless tree, barren of color! Void of all emotion! Left on the tree to fall, fall, fall into despair!.."

"Oh for the love of.." Tasuku pried Homare off of him and gave into his begging.

"There. Happy now? Your tree full of fruit?" 

Homare grinned wider than he had all day, which to him felt like an abysmal eternity.

"Yes, very much so, but I believe I'd be even happier if I could.." Homare reached his hand up to hold the side of Tasuku's face, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

The other's hands wavered under Homare's body, but he still held them there. Even though he seemed to protest, he still didn’t let him go.

Homare was obviously enjoying every moment of this. His arms wrapped around Tasuku's neck while his head lay on his shoulder. He was very fine with his selfish plea given the outcome. No doubt, he'd be writing away as soon as he was put back down.

Whenever that would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I wanted to write out the idea regardless aah  
> I really love all of fuyu now asfgh  
> I also like Tasuku lots


End file.
